


A Secret Rendezvous

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey decides it's past time for her to seduce Neville into submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "quirks." I have several stand alone fics of these two. I think I even have two fics about their first time. I may end up posting both of them.

All of the Slytherin girls had certain things that they would call quirks. It was mostly a manner of their personality or what they liked, but all of them had the smirking quirk down to fine art.

Pansy's smirk could turn Draco's head faster than anything...well almost anything. Lately it took more than one, along with a sexy look to get him to turn his head and look at her. She felt he was more interested in infuriating Potter than spending time with her. Tracey, on the other hand, could rile up any boy from any house with a certain look. The look comprised of her pouty bottom lip and a simple lick across it. Every time she did this, meaning to or not, Neville Longbottom seemed to lose his place in potions and put in an extra ingredient that made his potion explode.

Millicent didn't seem to even know about any quirks that she might have. But Theodore Nott seemed to notice every time she would twirl her hair and brush it over her bottom lip when she was writing her essays.

Daphne knew she had several and she used them fully to her advantage. Just a simple wiggle of her ass and Blaise would follow her anywhere.

The boys had no idea what they were in for when they entered their dorm room that night. Pansy, Daphne and Millicent had arranged to be in the boys' dorm that night, willing to seduce each of them into submission.

Tracey had thought about what she would do while the others were up in the Slytherin dorms. The only thing she could come up with was to lure Neville to the Room of Requirement. It wasn't a small task, but she took note of each person Neville talked to and considered a friend.

Before dinner, she sent him an owl:

_Neville,_

_Please meet me in the Room of Requirement. Think of a sitting room and enter. I will be waiting._

_-An admirer_

She watched as he read the note and knew he wondered who had sent it. She could only hope it worked.

She hurried off to the sixth floor and walked back and forth, thinking of the sitting room. Something simple would be how Neville thought and she smiled as the door appeared.

She sat near the fire in a nice chair as she waited for him. A few moments later, the door opened and Neville stepped in.

"Er...what are you doing here, Davis?" he asked as the door closed behind him.

"I'm here to see you, Longbottom, what else?" she replied as she beckoned him closer.

Neville came closer, noticing how the fire light made her hair shine and there were shades of red in her black hair. She really was breathtaking, but she was in Slytherin and off limits to him. She would surely eat him alive.

"Do you want to know why you are here, Longbottom?"

"Y-yes," he croaked.

Tracey stood and moved toward him, stepping closer even as he took a step back.

"Haven't you noticed the looks I've been giving you lately?" she asked as she moved her finger up his chest and along his shoulder blade as she circled him.

"Yes," he squeaked.

"Haven't you wanted to kiss me, Longbottom?"

"Er..."

"I know you have," she smirked, coming back in front of him. "I can see it in your eyes right now. Kiss me...I want you to."

Neville swallowed hard as he looked at her. He'd kissed girls before, but no one near as beautiful as her. He took a step closer and cupped her face in his hands. His thumb brushed her full bottom lip as she looked into his eyes. Her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and he liked it. He lowered his mouth to hers and tasted her lips.

The kiss was soft and short. Too short. Tracey had barely closed her eyes when Neville pulled back and stepped back away from her.

"Kiss me again, Neville, please," she said, reaching for him.

He'd never heard anything but his surname come from her lips. It was nice to hear her call him by his given name. He knew he would oblige and before he could even think, he had stepped forward again, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. This time, he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she flicked hers out to meet his. It was all the encouragement he needed to continue on and he pulled her into his arms and let his tongue explore her mouth fully. He felt her tongue brush against his and he groaned softly into her mouth. She made whimpering sounds as she returned his kiss, threading her fingers up into his hair, holding him captive.

Tracey melted against him, feeling his body mold against hers. It felt right and perfect to be kissing Neville and wanting to please him.

She pulled away and looked up at him. They were both fully dazed with lust and she wanted to hold onto it.

"I want you...Neville," she panted. "I want you to make love to me."

"I've never..." he started and she pulled him into another kiss before he could finish his sentence. She knew he had never...but what he didn't know was she was a virgin too. She'd kept up the pretense of no longer having her virginity, but tonight, she wanted to give it to Neville.

"Please, Neville," she panted, looking up at him. "I want you to be my first..."

"Your..." he trailed off, not knowing what else to say as it set in what she was asking him to do. "Wouldn't you rather someone else...a Slytherin perhaps?"

"No...you, it has to be you," she pleaded. "Will you...please?"

She hated the pleading in her voice and that she needed this so much. That one kiss was enough to make her weaker than she'd ever felt before. She'd never imagined that a kiss from Neville Longbottom would leave her wanting more.

"Close your eyes," he said and she did. Closing his, he imagined a beautiful bedroom and the room changed around them. He opened his eyes and smiled, proud that his imagination could come up with something better than the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

"Open," he said and he turned her around, letting her see the room he'd imagined.

Tracey grinned. It was perfect. More perfect than she could have imagined herself.

"It's brilliant...and perfect," she said, turning to face him again. "Thank you..." She kissed his cheek, making him blush at her compliment.

Without another word, Neville scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down carefully and moved over her to lay at her side.

She was eager, helping him from his robes and his tie as he helped her out of hers. He looked into her eyes as he unbuttoned each button of her blouse. The agonizingly slow pace was making her go crazy.

She moved her fingers quickly down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could so she could feel his skin against the palms of her hands. She pushed his shirt from his body and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips.

Tracey shrugged off her shirt and unfastened her bra, tossing them both aside. Neville watched her, intent on taking in all of her. He sat up, pulling her against him as if he knew exactly what he was doing. He took her left nipple into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth as his tongue ravaged it into a plump nub.

She gasped, arching into him. This was as far as she'd ever gotten - petting with Theo and she wanted more. More than just touching - and she knew Neville would fully comply.

Her fingers threaded into his hair and she closed her eyes, fully experiencing how his tongue was making her feel.

He moved to the other one, ravishing it with the same ministrations as he did with the other one. He was hard - harder than he'd ever been. Even in all the times he'd wanked off in the bathroom thinking about what Tracey could do with the tongue she loved to sweep across her bottom lip - he didn't get that hard.

He pulled back and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and bliss was written clearly all over her face and he could imagine she looked just like that when she came.

"Tracey," he whimpered, struggling not to move against her as he wanted.

She looked down at him and moved her hips slowly against him. She liked the sound that came out and she took his hand and led it up under her skirt to touch her panties. They were wet and she knew she'd crumple as soon as his fingers touched her there under the soft cotton.

Tracey moved to her back and Neville shifted with her, his hand moving up her thigh and under her skirt. He was going to touch her and she couldn't wait for it. She abruptly sat up, taking off her remaining clothes and helping him out of his.

"Now there's nothing between us," she whispered, bringing his lips to hers as she laid back on her back.

He moved against her, his erection pressed against her thigh. His fingers moved up her thigh again and finally delved into her, brushing front to back until he found the right spot. And he knew when he found it because she moaned into his mouth. He probed deeper with one finger and then added another. Her heat felt so good around his fingers and he imagined what it would feel like around his cock. It was almost enough to make him rub himself against her thigh and come.

"Inside," Tracey whispered against his lips. "Go on."

Neville moved between her legs, trying not to blush as she watched him. He pressed inside slowly, but steadily, only stopping when he pushed through her barrier. He kissed her softly, then more passionately as she responded. She wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him to move.

He moved, slowly at first, then faster as she moved her hips in time with his. He was eager to find his completion and so was she. He could feel her growing even tighter around him with each move inside her. He loved the feeling and soon he was exploding inside her.

She came just before he did, tightening around him as he started to come. Her moans drove him to it and the way she moved under him. It was the most perfect of firsts in his mind.

He kissed her softly before he moved off her and pulled her into his arms. They both panted softly, trying to catch their breath. There were no words to say how they felt and they both knew this changed everything.

Tracey's thoughts were on things like - would he hold her hand in public and would he kiss her in front of his friends?

Neville's thoughts were on things like - how could he just go back to ignoring her after this or at least trying to?

"What do we do now?" Neville said as he idly stroked her arm.

"I wish I knew," she said softly.

"How about we sleep on it, yeah?" he said, pulling up the covers over them. "And think about it in the morning."

"Sounds like a fantastic idea," she said, curling up against him as they both fell asleep.


End file.
